flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
World Map
In the Office, found above the 4 notes shows the world map. It features the world of Spring Garden, the setting of the game itself. Requires grammar and translation correction. ---- "The world we live in, rich with variety of flowers and people, with seven World Flower as the source of life. With gigantic flowers live on earth as the source of life--The World of Flowers is supported by the World Flower" ---- World Flower of Knowledge and Virtue "Blossom Hill" The largest city-state in Spring Garden. A thousand years ago, this was the place where an existence known as "Flower Knights" were formed for the first time through a legendary hero, and it has yet to develop a way to neutralize Pest's threat up to that time. With mild climate throughout the year and open land, it is relatively easy to live here. The capital city has the Phos Flower Knight Academy, which is named after the first Flower Knight and the facilities that are useful in training Flower Knights, such as large libraries and arenas. The town also has a bustling market with thriving trade for various goods. In the countryside and orchards on the outskirts of the city, there is also a unit of Flower Knights in charge of escorting travelers. Known Locations * World Flower "Blossom Hill" (世界花「ブロッサムヒル」) * Phos Plains (フォス平原) * Phos Main Road (フォス街道) * Old Phos Training District (旧フォス修練区) * City Harbor (港都市) * Mimuis Commercial Route (商業路ミムイス) * Mimuis Lake (ミムイスの湖畔) * Garde Citadel (ガルデ城塞) * Garde Piedmont (ミムイスの湖畔) * Blossom Hill Outer Wall (ブロッサムヒル外郭) * Sukane Commercial City (商業都市スカネ) * Ruins (廃墟) * Navia Plains (ナヴィア平野) * Jorun Wetlands (ジョルン湿地帯) * Feria Flower Garden (フェリアの花園) * Phos Hill (フォス丘陵地) * Settlement on Winter Rose's border (ウィンターローズ国境地帯周辺集落) See also Blossom Hill World Flower of the Deep Forest "Lily Wood" City-state that is symbiosis with nature are rooted as thought. It's history is particularly long in Spring Garden, is a strong tendency to respect the ritual and tradition. There is a Senate that has the other on the resolution rights of the Queen, although the field of even cautious vote on everything is provided, are those who wish to reform by snap decisions is in the young flower knights. The road and buildings in most cases that was used as it is the nature, the cityscape, such as blend in the woods half those are often healed the heart, the patrol by the Knights zone also exist quite a few that do not underserved. Because that is also a country that is adjacent to the west of the wilderness, it is contrary to, followed by a severe tactical situation and beautiful scenery. Known Locations: * World Flower "Lily Wood" (世界花「リリィウッド」) * Mizu Hallway (ミズ回廊) * Ior Outer Wall (イオル外郭) * Forest District of Purity (無垢なる森区) * Lily Wood's East Observatory Scout (リリィウッド東監視哨) * White Lily Town (白百合の集落) * White Lily Main Road (白百合街道) * Esplanade of Wealth and Pride (富と誇りの遊歩道) * Eda Deep Forest (エダの深き森) * Ellenberg's Sea of Trees (エレンベルクの樹海) * The Forest of Oz The Divine Spirit (オズの神霊樹林) * Eda Commercial District (エダ商業地区) * Dripping Forest (雫の森) * Clinic (診療所) See also Lily Wood World Flower of the Everlasting Summer "Banana Ocean" City-state surrounded by the sparkling sea. Always despite strong sun in temperature, such as the mid-summer, a pleasant sea breeze and can comfortably spend in the shadow to drop a huge banana leaves, it is also popular as a tourist destination as well as a residence. Also be held that hilarious national character from the year the festival is carried out noisy even the Queen of the funeral, "As difficulties continue disturb nearby, festival around it will be force to stopped," here is the thought that has been put. While having such a lively side, which is also known as the state of the art means of transportation is high country, other vessels, empty moving means and said hot-air balloon or airship was also once developed in collaboration with Bergamot Valley. Known Locations: * World Flower "Banana Ocean" (世界花「バナナオーシャン」) * Rakatan Beach (ラカタンビーチ) * Plátano Beach Resort (リゾート都市プラタノ) * Heos Dense Forest (へーオスの密林) * Two Inscription of Gyavun (ギャヴェンの双子碑文) * Daidai Lighthouse (ダイダイ灯台) * Tiet Pien Island (ティエト・ピィエン島) * Emuon Island (エムオン島) See also Banana Ocean World Flower of the Wind Valley "Bergamot Valley" City-state that flourished around the world flower rooted in a steep valley zone. Streets and terraces, also referred to as a city in the air, such as there is unexplored region of the Queen of governance is not in good condition, having different flavor at various points from the other nations to build a town in the plains. That promote the unique natural environment is improving a lot of technology, in addition to the device using the water level and wind, but achieved a practical application of flying empty boat in the joint development of the banana Ocean, it was built the underlying technology system that's a genius inventor of all alone. While the side to try to control nature for the sake of comfort seen, fruits, etc. that bear fruit in the fall is not limited to only the demand of the country, it has become a centerpiece to attract tourists. Known Locations: * World Flower "Bergamot Valley" (世界花「ベルガモットバレー」) * Flasberg Canyon (フラスベルグ峡谷) * Ukagami Valley (ウカガミの谷) * Rutoni Hill (ルートニーの丘) * Ruins of Kenzan Mechanical Mansion (ケンザンのからくり屋敷跡) * Peach Blossom Spring (桃源郷) * Area of Crop Canyon (実りの渓谷地帯) * Mafur Plateau (マフル高原) See Also Bergamot Valley World Flower of the Snow Field "Winter Rose" City-state that has been guarded the city center of the world flower to the barrier. White woods and vast frozen lake, such as the ruins of natural crystal is scattered, beautiful snow scene is also often attract attention as a tourist spot. On the other hand, they are also a testament to the harsh natural environment, heavy snowfall is waiting once you step outside from the city. People patiently to live under such circumstances, is also called a bigot in a sense, there is a strength of character even in the flower knight, who is often the one-track mind personality. Queen of this country is a romanticist wrapped in a fantastic atmosphere, because of the dream of the people of eliminating the threat of the pest, which went to the front itself becomes the flower knight. Known Locations: * World Flower "Winter Rose" (世界花「ウィンターローズ」) * Closed Mansion (閉ざされたお屋敷) * Nidhoggr Snow Field (ナイドホグル雪原) * Fuva Freezing Lake (フヴァの氷結湖) * Moz Forest District (モズ森林区) * Sacred Mountain (霊峰) * Dain Historic Ruins (ダインの遺跡) * Sealed Huge Ice Ridge (封印大氷壁) * Gurido White Ravine (グリドの白き深淵) * Etu Temple (エトゥ神殿) * Fiyuri River(フィユル川) * A town not on the map (地図にない町) See Also Winter Rose Withered World Flower "Kodaibana Kingdom" The Lost Kingdom that was felled by the initial invasion by the Pests in Spring Garden. By losing the blessing of the World Flower, the Earth was torn, the water becomes turbid, the air is polluted, and the whole land is devastated to the extent that land become an uninhabitable wasteland, without the slightest trace of the country that had once flourished upon the land. It has now become feared as the head temple of the pest, the Knights which was dazzle the whereabouts remain toward the punitive does not know the number, Bergamot Valley, has continued to erode as deadly poison the border of Lily Wood. The thousand-year-old tragedy of the background, although the presence to become ruler of the dying world has been suggested, there is a wide interpretation of the old tradition, and there is only a handful who knew of the truth. Known Locations * World Flower "Kodaibana" (世界花「コダイバナ」) - One of the World flower that exists from long ago in the Spring Garden. It was once a majestic golden World Flower, but had been withered eroded by the emergence of pests. Now has become a den of pests, come out sprung a ferocious pest out of nowhere. Although the Knights of the country is heading in punitive again and again, not be able to get to, which is the center part Kodaibana. *Bremen: The City of Ruin (滅びの都市ブレーメン) - City located in the Far East of the withered world flower. Once referred to as the prosperity city, but a lot of people and goods through the Kirufu trade routes had been coming and going, it is now turned into a ghost town that remains eerie traces of the structure. * Ruins of Bremen Defense Base (ブレーメン防衛基地跡) * Remains of Kirufu Trade Route (キルフ交易路跡) * Waterfall of Resolution (英断の滝) See Also Koidabana World Flower of the Lake Shore 'Lotus Lake' A city-state located at the southeast of Spring Garden. Being the farthest from the Withered World Flower, this nation is currently has little contact with other nation. The cliffs, the vast lakes and the wetlands formed at it's border hinders people from going in and out of the nation. Even approaching it from the sea is impossible except that you can enter it through it's port at the south . With the nation being made by mostly lakes, people live in towns on top of the huge lotus leaves and produce daily food staple through fishing and wasabi aquaculture. To prevent Pest from invading this unique terrain, it's defensive strategy has been refined to intercept even a small battle. Known Locations * World Flower 'Lotus Lake' (世界花「ロータスレイク」): The World Flower of the Lake Shore, blooms brightly towards the sky. Man and women maintained the residential areas on these huge Lotus leaves, making a structural arrangement in which it's central part are divided into 4 layers. Boats are used as mean of transportation, as fresh water purified by the power of the World Flower flows toward downtown, creating a waterway. Many people strongly believe that "Dance" is the core of their education, in which is widely accepted by people here, with the Queen and dancers holding ceremonies in the plaza and streets. * Eloquent Flower Garden ( 雄弁なる花園 ): A flower garden where a lot of lotuses bloomed. Due to these lotuses entangled in a complex way, people have to move around using small boats. Despite it's being a tourist spot loved by the people here, traveling to the other side to make contact with other countries is strictly forbidden. * High Tower of Sorrow (悲哀の巨塔) * Pure Heart Lake Shore (清心の湖畔) * Lotus Village (蓮の里) * Double-headed Lotus Shore (双頭蓮の岸辺) * The Cliff of Lotus Route Waterway (断崖の水都ロータスルート) * Jorun Wetlands (ジョルン湿地帯) See Also Lotus Lake Category:Lore